Cold breeze and bare bottoms
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Winter Spirits Jack Frost and his wife Queen Elsa decide to visit the set of the movie version of the musical Rent. What happens when Elsa feels that a young actress is being forced into indecent exposure, and tries to protect the actresses modesty? Image


**A/N- This is my first ever fan-fiction. Like many people I fell in love with the Jelsa pairing. It was my love of Jelsa that got me into reading fan-fiction. I decided to try my hand at my own writing. I'm a HUGE theatre nerd, and I LOVE Idina Menzel, as well as Tracie Thoms (Joanne in RENT) who is just the sweetest woman and always so lovely to people on twitter. A HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to my awesome friend Arialene who asides from writing some of the best Jelsa fan-fiction has been so helpful and supportive in editing, sharing her knowledge and just being awesome. The idea for this one shot just came about as a bit of fun in chatting with Arialene and I decided to give it a go. I hope you enjoy :). **

It was a mild day in Hollywood, California in 2005. The hive of activity surrounding the set of the Rent movie was noticeable. Today was the day when the cast and crew would film one of the stage shows most loved songs, 'La Vie Boheme'. The song was the ultimate in fun, cheeky rebellion, but like the show, still had an important message to share with those who listened to it.

The stars of the movie, many of whom were reprising their roles in the Broadway musical of the same name, were in their trailers preparing for the scene. No one noticed the two spirits who hung around the set.

It had been 200 years since Elsa had died, aged 22. Her selfless act to protect Jack from a sword wielding former Prince of the Southern Isles. Hans, had returned to Arendelle driven by revenge. Upon spying the young lovers, he'd pulled a sword and Jack, being the gentleman had thrust Elsa behind him in an attempt to keep her safe. Hans had snorted, this foolish boy was prepared to die, well so be it; he'd gladly have the wretched Queen watch as her lover was killed.

Elsa however, would not allow this and had stepped in front of the sword at the last moment, and pushed Jack away. Immediately after the sword made contact, the cowardly Hans had fled into the woods. Jack had fallen to his knees in despair, cradling Elsa as she lay dying in his arms, crying for her, begging for her to return to him.

Fate seemed to be on his side. The Moon had shined brighter that evening, raising the departed Queen, healing her wounds and returning her to life as a spirit. The Moon spoke, for only the second time in his life, telling him that Elsa had been destined for greatness, the newly appointed Guardian of Freedom. Jack was ecstatic, wasting no time in proposing to his beautiful Queen.

Their marriage had been held in North's workshop, officiated by North himself, and to Jack's surprise even Bunnymund had managed to shed a tear, something which Jack would never let him forget. Together, Jack and his Queen travelled the world, spreading Winter, and bringing joy and freedom to the children of the world. Elsa having a special interest in helping those who felt isolated to find the love and acceptance they needed to grow stronger.

Over the years, Elsa had developed an interest in the Performing Arts. A talented singer in her own right, she particularly liked the Theatre. Jack had lost count of the number of times she'd dragged him to see a musical in New Yorks Broadway, or the West End in London. Elsa would laugh, and cry and cheer with the rest of the crowd, loving the feeling of seeing a story come to life in front of her eyes.

When Jack had heard that a movie was being made of the musical Rent was being made, he decided it was the perfect time to take Elsa along for a special date. Arriving on the set early that morning, Elsa had instantly felt an attachment to the young actress portraying the spirited Maureen. As they sat and watched the scene being set up, the actors taking to their place and singing.

"_You bet your ass," _ the actress playing Maureen pulled her pants down, revealing her bare bottom to some gentlemen seated at a nearby table..and the rest of the set.

Elsa gasped. "Jack, did you see that, it's positively scandalous, that young lady has no clothes, and these people are simply ogling her," and with a flick of her wrist, a sheet of ice shot out, creating an ice-blue skirt, protecting the honour of the young woman.

"Cut, what the heck? Who's idea of a joke is this? We haven't got all day, we must get this scene shot," a disgruntled man asked.

''Idina, you're just going to have to remove that skirt and take it from the top," a man said to the woman portraying Maureen.

''And action!"

"_You bet your ass," _the actors sung.

Idina/ Maureen, took her place on the table, and slowly lowered her pants once again, revealing her bottom. Once again, Elsa shot out a whisp of ice, projecting the same ice blue skirt that had been removed.

"What the F***k?" screeched Idina/ Maureen, confused by the sudden reappearance of an icy blue skirt.

"Some one really doesn't want you baring your bottom," laughed the pretty woman standing to Idina/ Maureen's side.

"Tracie, I have no idea what is going on, I swear, it's like magic," Idina/Maureen said.

"Okay guys, we'll have to take it from the top once again. Places! And, action!"  
called the director.

"_You bet your ass," _ Idina/ Maureen sung, pulling her pants down once again, causing Elsa to once again shoot out an ice-blue skirt.

"Cut, let's take a break, try and get to the bottom of this," the director shouted, marching over.

"Idina, is this your idea of a joke? This isn't a rehearsal, we only have a few more hours of shooting left. We don't have time to stuff around because you apparently can't handle your scene."

Elsa sat fuming. "Look at that guy, he's insisting that poor woman bare her naked bottom to all these people, and then has the nerve to question her professionalism. Why I ought to send Marshmallow after him," she muttered.

The actors moved off the set, making their way to the small canteen trolley with food and drink. Idina/ Maureen stood behind, chatting with the woman Tracie who was portraying her characters girlfriend.

"I really can't understand what's going on, it's like I'm cursed or something," she groaned.

"Oh, don't say that," Tracie laughed. "Maybe you have a guardian who is just watching over you, and is trying to protect you and your dignity." She smiled, turning her face to wink at Elsa as she did so.

Idina/ Maureen groaned. "Well, if I really do have a guardian then I wish they'd just let me get on with my job so I can go home." She sighed, "It's not like I have a problem with baring my ass so long as it's clean, I'm good to go! Besides, I've done it before," she continued, laughing.

Elsa gasped. "Jack! She can, she can see me!"

Jack just nodded. "Looks that way El," he said smiling.

Elsa sat for a moment. "Wait, so Idina/Maureen doesn't mind baring her bottom? She wants to do it?'' she asked, astonished.

Jack sighed and grabbed hold of her hands. "El, it's a different time than the 1840's. Things that were not acceptable in your time are acceptable now, and this seems like a good set. I have confidence that if this woman, Idina didn't want to do the scene then she wouldn't be doing it."

Elsa nodded. "I guess you're right, it's just, I can't help but feel attached to this woman, Idina, and I'd hate for her to feel pressured into doing something she's not comfortable with," she whispered.

Jack hugged her, trust Elsa to always be looking out for people, wanting to keep others safe.

"I know El, but look around. That man Idina's with, that's her husband. Plus her co-star, the one who winked at you, Tracie, she seems lovely. Lastly, I overheard that one of her other co-stars grew up near Idina. She's in safe hands, and a secure environment; she's not doing anything she doesn't want to. She is in control," he reasoned, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead.

Elsa leaned into him, smiling. "I think my dear, it's time to go," she mumbled.

"Sounds good to me. Besides, your bottom is the only one I wish to see," he winked.

Jack stood up, pulling the blushing Elsa to her feet, and lead her to the door. They'd almost reached the end of the deserted corridor when a voice interrupted them. Turning on their heels they saw Idina's co star Tracie approach them.

"Hey, I noticed you are leaving," she said, breathless.

"How can you see us?" Jack asked.

"In my school days I did a project on the myth of Jack Frost and Elsa, his Snow Queen. What can I say, I never stopped believing," she grinned. "I knew it was you providing the ice clothes Elsa, they were exactly like how I imagined your ice dress to be like," she continued.

Elsa blushed. "I guess times have changed from when I was mortal," she whispered.

Tracie nodded. "Yes, you could say that. I would like to let you know that this is a fantastic cast and crew, not one of us is doing anything which we don't wish to do."

Elsa's smile grew. "You're right," she agreed. "I guess I am still a bit old-fashioned in my thinking."

"No, you are being a guardian, you are protecting someone,'' Tracie responded. "And I know that Idina feels grateful that someone could care to protect her like that," she smiled.

Jack nudged Elsa. "She's right you know," he smiled, nodding at Tracie.

Elsa paused, looked at her husband, then back at Tracie smiling.

"I know, I think we shall best be going, all this waiting around on sets is quite boring," she stated, before looking at Tracie. "No offence."

Tracie laughed. "No, I get it, we work long hours and it's not all glitz and glamour," she grinned.

"However, do me a favour. Keep an eye in the 'Showbiz Times' for the announcement of the movie's premiere, I'd love to see you guys there. So, then you can give me your opinion on the finished movie," she smiled shyly.

Elsa beamed. "We'd love to," she said, flinging her arms around Tracie before releasing her.

With that, they separated, Jack holding Elsa's hand as they walked out, with Elsa humming the tune of 'La Vie Boheme'.

Later that evening, curled up in their bed in the Ice Castle, Elsa looked at Jack.

"You know, if they ever make a movie based on my life, I want that Idina woman to play me," she said. "I bet she'd do a great job of singing my song 'Let it Go'."

Jack kissed her on the lips. "Honey, no one can sing that song better than you. But, I do think Idina would do a great job of portraying you,'' he smiled, kissing her on the forehead before wrapping her in his arms to sleep.


End file.
